


Rue

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top!Tyler, bottom!evan, i may break hearts im so sorry ok, jon and craig are so pure im sorry, lots of regret, regret and sex basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Evan's biggest regret was meeting each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"i cannot undo_

_what i have done;_

_i cannot un-sing_

_a song that's sung."_

 

* * *

 

 

_Evan let out a ragged moan as Tyler thrust into him with a rapid pace. Evan hid is flushed face in the sheets and melted into them._

_There was a mix of pain and pleasure in his voice as Tyler dug his nails into his hips and left marks on his back._

_Soon enough, Evan could feel his climax approaching, he bit his lips, panted mercilessly until Tyler's name struggled to escape his mouth and he finally came._

_Tyler wasn't long behind, with one last thrust he gave out; landing right next to Evan as he did._

_They both laid there underneath the covers. The room smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. They had rented the room seeing as though they had no where else to go for that night._

_"Why do we keep this going?" Tyler asked after what had seemed like an eternity._

_"Because we've gone too far to stop."_

****

* * *

Evan's eyes shot open, gasping as he did so. His breathing was quick and raspy. He was gripping the sheets as sweat ran down his face.

His partner, Jonathan, was awoken by the sudden change of peacefulness and silence in the room.

"Are you okay babe?" Jonathan asked, slowly sitting up.

As soon as he was sat up, he rubbed his eyes to get a better look at his boyfriend. He was concerned about his partner seeing as though this had never happened before.

"Y-Yeah.. I just had a nightmare. It was weird and I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go back to sleep?" Evan asked and Jonathan nodded.

The two laid back down and Jonathan cuddled into Evan, hoping that would somewhat comfort him.

It did the opposite though, causing one of the guiltiest feelings in Evan's gut.

;

"Are we still seeing the movie with Luke and his girlfriend later?" Evan asked, eyeing his phone every so often.

He was wondering when Tyler would text him back. He sat on the couch next to Jonathan, watching The Office.

"Yep. We're seeing Civil War, is that okay?" Evan nodded as Jonathan intertwined their fingers.

"Ah, I'm excited." Jonathan smiled softly and Evan wanted to throw up from the guilt he felt.

One day Jonathan would find out what he's been doing and that day, Evan would break his boyfriends angelic smile.

;

"That was awesome!" Jonathan yelled as the four walked out of the movies.

Luke and Jonathan had begun their own conversation as Evan and Luke's girlfriend walked next to each other in silence.

"So, Evan right?" The small girl asked and Evan nodded.

"Elena, correct?" The girl's eyes lit up at the fact that he remembered her name.

"Y-Yeah! Anyways, what did you think of the movie?"

"I liked it, but I've been out of it all day so I couldn't really pay attention."

"Ah that sucks. When everything clears up, maybe then you could see it again? It was awesome!" She grinned, hands behind her back as the four walked through the parking lot.

"I'll do that. Then I'll tell you how it really was."

Sounds like a plan." She giggled and the two had stopped upon seeing their partners stop in front of them.

The two couples had said goodbye before parting ways and going to their own cars.

"That was fun." Jonathan commented and Evan hummed, mind thinking about Tyler when he didn't want to.

"We should do it again." Evan replied, feeling a sudden tiredness.

;

The two were lying in bed when Evan's phone dinged from beside him.

"Evan, where are you going?" Jonathan asked, noticing that his boyfriend had gotten out of bed and was walking out of the room.

"Ah.. My mom is calling me. Her birthday is coming up soon after all." Evan chuckled and Jonathan nodded.

Evan felt bad for lying to his partner but this text from Tyler was more important than sleep.

;

"So, what do you want?" Evan asked, standing on the deck in the back of his house.

"I want to talk about what the fuck we are." Tyler whispered harshly.

"I don't know. We've seen each other more than once." Evan had noticed that there was an unopened beer on the table. He took it, opening it up as Tyler talked.

"So we're not a one night stand. But we aren't in a relationship." Evan took a sip of his beer while on the other end, Tyler had lit a cigarette.

"So are we fuck buddies then?" Evan wondered out loud, staring up at the sky as the stars twinkled.

"I guess we just may be."

"If I'm being honest, I don't want to stop. I mean, I have a fucking boyfriend for fucks sake but I find some sort of comfort in what we've done." Tyler continued.

Evan stayed silent, trying to think of an answer.

"That was weird, wasn't it? I'm sorry." Tyler whispered out quickly, almost dropping his cigarette.

"No, I feel the same way. The only thing is, the regret I feel with it hurts."

"Can we promise something?" "What?" Evan asked, finishing off his drink.

"Not to fall for each other?" "Yes. Fuck yes." Evan breathed out as if they were still in bed.

"Calm down there." Tyler chuckled.

"No just, you get what I mean? We've already betrayed our lovers enough we can't go any further." Evan whispered and Tyler hummed in agreement.

"I'm heading off to bed. Night Evan."

"Night Tyler." Tyler hung up and Evan turned off his phone, staring up at the sky.

What the fuck had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

_"i was your poison,_  
_you were my addiction._  
 _we were both each others_  
 _greatest regrets."_

—————

Tyler woke up to the smell of a generic breakfast being cooked from the floor below him. He slowly got up, stretching as he stood up.

He checked his phone, seeing multiple texts from Evan and he felt like throwing up.

What the fuck did he want?

He swiped down the screen then swiped up, clearing the texts out as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Morning honey~" Craig cooed, seeing that his boyfriend was awake now.

"Morning babe." Tyler chuckled as he put his phone down, feeling arms snake around his waist.

"I made breakfast. Come down when you're ready though." Craig kissed the back of his head and the arms left.

Craig got off the bed and headed out of the door and down the steps, leaving Tyler alone with his thoughts. And his phone.

Tyler opened it up, finally seeing what Evan had texted him.

**evan: hey, since we're going to be doing.. this  
evan: i was wondering if you want to get to know each other better in the process?  
evan: like we could sometimes hang out and such?  
evan: idk we dont have to if you dont want**

Tyler placed his phone down and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

You know what? Fuck it. They were already in too deep so might as fucking well.

**tyler: hahah, sure. why not? do you want to grab coffee or something later? if not we can reschedule for another time.**

Tyler placed his phone down, deciding he had spent enough time upstairs and began to head out of his room, heading down the steps to the kitchen where breakfast sat.

Craig had already finished his and was now scrolling through his twitter. He noticed Tyler sit down from the corner of his eye but kept his attention on his phone.

Tyler began to eat his eggs and sausage, making casual conversation with his lover.

;

Tyler checked his phone, seeing that he had a text from Evan.

**evan: sure, when do you want to go out?**

Tyler bit his lip and checked the time, seeing it 12:38pm.

**tyler: how about 2:30? and want to meet at sandy's cafe?  
evan: sure! see you then**

Tyler shut off his phone and put it on the charger. He got up and headed downstairs, seeing his boyfriend watching New Girl.

"Hey baby." Tyler whispered as he bent down to wrap his arms around Craig.

"Want to join me?" Craig asked and tore his eyes away from the TV to look up at Tyler with those eyes that Tyler loves so much.

"Sure." Craig scooted over and Tyler laid down.

Craig had laid back too, head resting on Tyler's chest and his legs incasing Craig's.

"Oh right, I'm going out at like 2:15. I'm hanging out with a friend." Tyler told Craig, receiving a nod.

"Have fun babe." Craig smiled up at him and Tyler felt terrible for this.

;

Tyler sat a table, taking a sip of his coffee, his leg shaking involuntarily.

Where the fuck was Evan?

He continued to take sips of his coffee from the nervousness when the front door bell rang and Tyler looked up to see the Asian lining up behind the two other people in the line.

Tyler let out a shaky breath of relief, unsure as to why he was so nervous that Evan wasn't showing up. Maybe he was just worried that Evan was kidnapped or got into a car crash or something.

Tyler gulped and thought about how they would go through his phone and see their texts. Craig would probably hate his fucking guts.

;

Evan sat down, across from Tyler, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So.." Evan bit his lip and Tyler's eyes roamed everywhere else but the guy in front of him.

"How are you doing today?" Tyler asked.

"Pretty good, you?"

"Pretty good too. I watched New Girl with Craig for a while. It was nice."

"Is Craig your boyfriend?" Evan asked curiously and Tyler nodded nervously.

"Yeah, what's your boyfriends name? I don't think you ever said."

"Jonathan. He's amazing honestly."

"Same with Craig." Tyler chuckled, smiling as he wrapped his hands around his coffee.

They continued talking on about their boyfriends and how great they are.

;

"Oo, let's go to that shop!" Evan said and pointed towards one of the cute little shops in the big town.

"What's in there?" Tyler asked curiously as the two crossed the street.

"It's a music shop. They have a lot of CDs, records, other fun things." Evan smiled which caused Tyler to smile too.

;

"Look at this!" Evan whispered excitedly, pulling up a Rolling Stones record.

"Nice." Tyler commented as he roamed through CDs, not looking for anything in particular.

"Hey Tyler?" Evan asked and Tyler turned to look down at him.

That's when he noticed that they were alone in the back. Tyler looked down, noticing how handsome Evan truly was. Tyler didn't pay attention to what Evan said because all he could focus on was Evan's lips.

He wasn't sure what words came from his lips before he put his hand on Evan's cheek and leaned down to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

_"my thoughts cannot_   
_move an inch without_   
_bumping into some_   
_piece of you."_

—————

Evan was sitting at his home alone since Jonathan was out getting groceries that they needed.

His fingers brushed his lips unconsciously, remembering the kiss from earlier. Him and Tyler had kissed longer than they should have. They should have stopped after a few seconds but they kept going.

Then again they kept seeing each other when they should really stop but there's some sort of pleasure in it. Everything that's wrong has pleasure in it.

He tried to focus on the show on TV but just couldn't. He bit his lip and hesitated before texting Tyler.

**evan: i cant stop thinking about you. your lips.  
tyler: i honestly wanted to go further but we were in public  
evan: want to see each other later?  
tyler: sure  
evan: meet at chestnut st. at 8:30?  
tyler: sounds good**

Evan checked the time, seeing as it was almost 5 already. He began to think of excuses to tell Jonathan as to why he would need to leave at 8:30.

;

"I'm meeting the guys from work at the bar tonight so I may be a little late. See you later babe." Evan whispered and kissed Jonathan's cheek.

It was already 8 and Evan didn't want to run late to seeing Tyler.

"I'll see you soon. Be careful, okay?" Jonathan asked and Evan nodded with his cute little smile that Jon adored.

"Love you." Evan cooed and headed out the door, hearing Jonathan call back an "I love you too!"

;

Evan had arrived a bit early and waited for Tyler outside of a closed bookstore. He didn't mean to, but was excited to see Tyler.

"Hey." Tyler greeted, scaring Evan out of his thoughts.

"H-Hey. What do you want to do?" Evan asked, hands stuck in his jacket pockets as the wind blew.

"Wanna grab some drinks and let whatever just happen?" Tyler asked, nudging the shorter boy with a smirk.

"Sure." Evan grinned and they began to walk down the street, heading to the bar which was a few blocks down.

;

"... And then he told him," Evan hiccuped. "That he should be the new ASMR." The two began to laugh even though the joke wasn't all too funny.

Then again when you're drunk a lot more things are funny.

"Hey, should we head out soon?" Evan asked, looking around the place and seeing not too many people were left.

Tyler nodded. "Sure."

;

Tyler pushed Evan against the ally wall, thankful that there was no one living there. Tyler's hands were on both sides of Evan while his were tangled in Tyler's hair.

They pulled away, staring at each other with hunger in their eyes.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now." Tyler whispered next to Evan's ear, his tone quiet and harsh.

"Then do it." Evan challenged back in the same tone, self-satisfied smirk playing across full, pink lips.

;

"Fucking–" Evan said but didn't finish as the two had reached their climax.

Tyler pulled out, falling down next to Evan. The laid in silence and Tyler decided it was time to pull out a cigarette. He sat up and turned, keeping the blanket on him just enough that it covered his member.

"What are you doing?" Evan asked curiously as Tyler lit his cigar.

"Want one?"

Evan hesitated before answering with a sure. Tyler gave him the cigar and lit it up for him, taking his own out of his own mouth and letting out a puff of smoke.

"I should probably head home soon." Evan commented but made no effort to move.

"Same."

;

"Goodnight Tyler." Evan whispered.

"Goodnight Evan." Tyler whispered back.

They both turned and separated as if nothing happened between them. They could only pretend for so long.


	4. Chapter 4

_"i was a liar_   
_i gave into the fire_   
_when i shouldve fought it."_

_— — — — —_

Tyler was tired from the night before. It had been days since he had seen Evan and the night before, he decided to go out with his three good friends, Scotty, Marcel, and Anthony. Drinks seemed like a good idea and they even had their designated driver, Ryan. They all drank, aside from Ryan, and enjoyed themselves, catching up on what they've missed since they last all talked.

Of course when it got to Tyler he talked about Craig and how they've been. He was sober enough to know not to mention Evan so that was a (silent) blessing. If he did mention how he's been fucking this guy Evan then he was sure his friends would immediately tell Craig and Craig would leave him.

Maybe he did deserve to be left? Eh, probably.

He loves Craig, just the problem was that he wasn't.. Satisfied? He's not sure. He got all the love he needed from Craig while Evan gave him his sexual needs? His emotions and feelings were blurring into one big circle and it was too early for him to be up. Then again if he did go back to bed he might dream about Evan and he did not want that currently. He wanted to focus on Craig and remember how good he had it currently.

He let out a yawn and stayed in bed still, thinking about when he had actually first met Evan which was at some club that both of their friends group brought them to.

The two had ended up at the bar, talking about how annoying the bright lights were or how loud the pop music was. The drinks kept coming as the conversation continued and that lead to Tyler and Evan finding an alleyway nearby that brought a heated make out while hands explored the others body. 

Tyler let out a groan as he remembered how amazing Evan looked that night and how great he felt underneath him. He rubbed his legs together and rolled onto his other side, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes.

Tyler jumped at the sudden ding from his phone that sat on his bedside. He slowly reached for it as the door began to open, catching his attention now.

In the doorway stood his boyfriend, Craig, who looked like an angel to Tyler.

"Morning babe." Craig said warmly as he sat down on the bed, deciding to rest his torso on Tyler who groaned in response to the sudden weight resting on him.

"Craig get oooff." Tyler complained and Craig rolled his eyes, deciding he liked the position since it was quite comfortable.

"Nah." Craig grinned and Tyler decided to roll again which made Craig fall off of him and land next to his boyfriend.

The two began to laugh and Tyler felt his cheeks heat up at how adorable his lover was. In Tyler's eyes, he could see how the skin near his eyes were crinkled up and how his lips were parted slightly. His glasses rested on the bridge of his nose and were still slowly sliding off as his laughter continued to be heard throughout their room.

"Hey Craig?" Tyler asked sincerely and Craig's laughter died down as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Mmm?" He hummed.

"I love you." Tyler replied with no hesitation and Craig's face began to turn red at the sudden confession.

Craig knew Tyler wasn't one for being sincere or romantic, so this was a surprise to hear so early in the morning.

"I love you too." Craig whispered and leaned over, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on his lips, catching Tyler off guard.

"You're amazing."

"And you are too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah!! i updated!! idk earlier i started thinking abt this fic and it made me realize that i honestly need to work on this more. so i probably wont have updated often but i will be updating!! also this chapter sucks tbh i just didnt know what to write yet rip?? hopefully ill get back into it soon so!!


	5. Chapter 5

_"that lovely face sets_

_off a fire inside me that_

_isn't ever supposed to burn."_

_\-----_

"Evan." Jonathan said cheerfully as he entered the living room where his lover sat, watching a random show that was on.

"Yeah Jonny?" Evan replied with Jonathan's nickname which usually ticked the smaller boy off but he was in too good of a mood to let that bother him.

"Brock and Brian invited us out for a double date at the movies! It's tomorrow night and they were thinking about Doctor Strange."

"Why not? I've heard good things about it."

"Cool! I'll tell them we'll meet them there."

"Okay." Evan said as Jon moved around Evan then sat down right next to his body, leaning on his shoulder.

"You doing good? You seem a bit out of it."

Curse Jonathan for knowing him so well.

“Just starting to feel a little under the weather, y’know?” Evan faked, rubbing circles on Jonathan’s shoulder.

 

“Aw, I’m sorry to hear that babe, do you want me to run out to get medecine for you?” Jonathan asked, leaning more into his boyfriend.

 

“If you could, that would be so amazing Jon.” Evan praised his boyfriend.

 

“Got it.” Jonathan jumped up and kissed the top of his boyfriend’s nose, making Evan’s heart flutter at this contact.

 

Evan was quick to wrap his arm around his boyfriend’s neck, then push himself up so their lips met. Jonathan deepened the kiss and as soon as Evan was getting more into it, Jonathan pulled away and began to snicker.

 

“Sorry babe but I don’t want to get sick. I got work tomorrow and you need your medicine.” Jonathan snickered as Evan pouted.

 

The two said their goodbyes and as soon as the front door shut, Evan’s phone beeped. The man was quick to lean over and pick it up, seeing it was from Tyler.

 

**tyler: you available tonight?**

 

Evan was about to type no but thinking about it more, was he able to get out of it? Well, that would mean lying to some of his closest friends and his fucking boyfriend. Then again, it was Tyler. Tyler was his drug and Evan, was of course the addict. Though, Tyler wasn’t a free or satisfying drug. Sure, Evan would feel pleasure for a bit, just like with most drugs, but so much guilt and regret came with it. Even if one day that guilt and regret weighed more than anything, would Evan really be okay with giving it up?

 

**evan: maybe, i can check. ill update you asap**

**tyler: cool**

 

Evan switched from Tyler’s contact to Jonathan’s and messaged him, asking if it was okay if he bailed on tonight. He felt terrible, but he started feeling butterflies at the thought of seeing and being able to touch Tyler again. His body and mind needed to feel Tyler’s body and just feel the pleasure that only Tyler could give him.

 

Jonathan had said sure, but he was still going. Evan told him to give him updates (especially on when they were leaving, though Evan didn’t have to worry much because the theaters they were going to was almost an hour away.) and Jonathan agreed, saying that it’s Evan’s fault if Jonathan happens to spoil anything.

 

**evan: tonight is on, my place?**

**tyler: sounds good, just send me the address**

 

///

 

As much as Evan was anticipating the knock on the door, it still gave him a jumping when it did happen. Evan rushed to the door, opening it to reveal Tyler. Evan was quick to pull in the tall man before pulling him down by his collar of his jacket and kissing him. Tyler moaned into the kiss, deepening it as he pushed Evan against the wall, one of his hands roaming up and down Evan’s thigh as the other was placed softly against Evan’s cheek. As they pulled away from the kiss, looking into each other’s eyes knowing that it would only get more sexual as the minutes passed, Evan only had one thought.

 

He needed _Tyler._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate these bois (jk i dont) anywho im on summer break now which means (hopefully!) more fic updates but i cant promise bc work ;; also i have to study a lot for my AP classes next school yr so kill me!


End file.
